Sabre the lizard
"nothing reflects human desires better than art... Let me see yours..." Sabre is a nineteen years old lizard of (possibly) Ceterian origins, of Sheridan's pals she is the one with the most mysterious past, seen that she never told her story clearly. physical description Sabre is an olive coloured lizard that clocks around 45 cm tall, with three "spikes" coming out from her head like hair. She wears a ceterian male officer's uniform enough opened to give a more than satisfying show of her cleavage, that does not exist, in fact those things that seem brests are not... Well breasts, are just a reminiscence of her partly human DNA and have no use, but Sabre loves showing them anyway (thay are still alluring after all...). other prominent features of her appearence are her feathered leather hat, the tiny rapier (30cm) that hangs from her belt and her bizarre violet eyes. Psychological description she is a kind of oddball, artist of profession, she has a... Bohemienne way of being, always putting the pleasure before the work. She is sarcastic and likes being like that, loves scaring the others with her weird personality, but on the opposite side of the coin she is extremely sensible and dislikes being offended or offending too much. Her most evident side of her personality is her flirtatious and careless approach to the other sex, no young man can avoid her avances, and her flirtatiousness is inversely proportional to her lenght. to add a bit of pepper to the recipe she also enjoys dressing in alluring ways... but under her mask of sensuality hides an incredibly deep and complex personality, that is completely the opposite of the stereotypical "stupid lass with rippling cleavage", she is an intelligent and realistic person that knows her weaknesses (her ridiculous lenght, her de facto physical weakness...) and works on hiding them with her lustful behavior. Also nobody knows her past but it had not be very happy, the marking on her left shoulder demonstrates it. she has got an evident infatuation for Sheridan the bat and she doesn't lose an occasion to play perversely on him, hiding her panties in his wardrobe, sneaking in his bed while wearing only her underwear, suddenly appearing while he is bathing and so on... The problem is that he refuses to have such business with her because... Well... He sees her only as a friend and his heart is already took by Chio. And this is why she made a pact with Marquis Ahriman: he will help her in having Sheridan and Chio will be Marquis', just to say that Chio wouldn't really be happy of being used as a trading good... differently from Jagra the cat that anguishes for Sabre... And sabre anguishes when he is around. Powers and abilities Sabre received from Alahastor the power of manipulating air pressure, that despite sounding ambiguous (I know what you are thinking! Be ashamed of yourself!) it's useful beyond imagination, she can reduce or increase the air pressure (the pressure caused by our athmosphere) on a determinate object or person, even if that object must be still or Sabre herself, this means she can crush everything under tons and tons of... Air. She can also use the pressure to fasten herself to the point of reaching Sonic's speed, she can also charge bullets made of pressurized air and shoot them for devastating attacks. swordsmastress Sabre is a master of the sword and despite how tiny her rapier may look it's as sharp as a razorblade and as tick as diamond thanks to the ceterian way of crafting swords. thievery and espionage Sabre is an expert thief and thanks to tiny and flexible body she can sneak almost everywhere, she also knows how to seduce and distract every man and some women. This may lead in thinking that she was a thief or spy of some sort in her homeland. Trivia Sabre in spanish means saber, but she uses an epee. she is possibly the strongest of Sheridan's pals. I am italian, forgive my grammar. Gallery Category:Lizards Category:Magical Abilities